prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Deep
Into the Deep is the ninth episode of Season 4 of ''Pretty Little Liars. This episode aired on August 6, 2013. Synopsis The episode opens with Mona being questioned by a detective. She says she killed Detective Wilden in self-defense after he grabbed her. She had no choice; he was going to kill her. The detective tries to trip her up by saying she fired the gun 3 times, but she repeats she only shot him twice. He asks her what Mona overheard Wilden say at the Halloween party, and Mona says that he was worried that Garrett was going to tell the truth about what happened the night Alison died. The detective asks why she didn't go to the police, and Mona says that she was worried that she was going to get in trouble for sneaking out of Radley, something she has done "many times." Mona tells the detective that Wilden was obsessed with trying to pin Alison's murder on the Liars. The detective asks, "So you tried to blackmail him?" Mona replies yes, but says that once he realized that she knew he killed Garrett, he became enraged and wouldn't let go, leaving her no choice but to kill him. She is only confessing now because her friend's mom doesn't deserve to be convicted for a murder she didn't commit. At Spencer's house, Veronica tells Hanna and Spencer that they better not have anything to do with Mona's confession, otherwise there will be consequences for Ashley's case. She says that she doesn't think Mona actually killed Wilden because some of what she said contradicted the evidence found. After Mrs. Hastings leaves, Spencer asks Hanna if she has anything to do with it and Hanna nervously looks away. Aria talks to Spencer on the phone from her porch. Jake is inside the house. He stayed overnight at Aria's house because she didn't feel comfortable staying there alone. He asks if she wants to go out for breakfast, but she says she is meeting Spencer. Jake convinces her to stop by the Brew for a caffeine fix together first. Paige and Emily discuss Mona's confession. Paige believes she could have done it, with her track record of hitting Hanna with a car. She changes the subject and invites Emily to come with her to her aunt's lake house for a fun night just between the two of them. She presents Emily with an early birthday present, a business card for a well-established swimming trainer called Dominic Russo. Paige claims she has made an appointment for Emily this afternoon to see him in Philly. Emily doesn't see swimming in her future, but Paige convinces Emily to consider all of her options. She says Emily can take a year off of college to train instead of going to a state school she doesn't want to go to. Emily, hesitant, reminds Paige that she can't swim, but Paige says that it's not forever. Emily agrees to go, if it means she could spend her college years with Paige. At the Brew, Jake asks if Aria's dad will be back tonight, to make sure she won't be home alone again. She says he is coming back in the afternoon and they made plans to have a family night. Ezra and Maggie are there, too, having a conversation. He steals looks at Aria while Maggie tells him that she got into grad school at the University of Washington in Seattle. Aria gives Jake a goodbye hug while Ezra looks on, displeased, only pulled from the stare when Maggie announces she plans to move there. Ezra expresses his shock and dislike of the idea, as he won't be able to see Malcolm very often if they moved away, but Maggie persistently says that the job is important for her future. At the county jail, Ashley tries to understand why Mona would confess to killing Wilden. If she was trying to help, a nice care package would have sufficed. Veronica tells them that Mona's confession created enough doubt that the judge has approved bail. Unfortunately, the amount is a million dollars, much more than Ashley can afford. Emily visits the trainer, who tells her about the rigorous program. Emily is not afraid of a little hard work. Dominic asks to see her recruiting video. watches her tape and says that he'll train her, until Emily brings up her shoulder injury, which is news to him. Dominic says that she'll have to take half a year off of swimming, surgery or not, and that he'll still train her but he doubt she will be in time to get a scholarship. Hanna sits on a bench at the park, on the phone with her dad, asking him to post bail for her mom. He would need to contribute $100,000, or 10% of a million. She tearfully asks her dad to try harder to come up with the money. Ted is walking by and sees Hanna crying and asks if she is alright. She is having a hard time with her mom being away and Ted tries to comfort her by saying Ashley is a strong woman and will get through it. She mentions that Caleb is trying to sell his car in order to come up with the money for Ashley's bail, but it won't be enough. Ted tells her to have faith that things will work out. At Ezra's apartment, Maggie is packing up Malcolm's toys in preparation for their trip to Washington. She says it will only take her 4 or 5 days to find an apartment. Ezra says he would prefer Malcolm not miss any school and offers to take care of him while Maggie goes to Washington. She is not receptive at first, but then agrees. Then Ezra brings up how comfortable Malcolm is in Rosewood and suggests he take care of him full-time when Maggie moves. Maggie says he needs his mother, and Ezra comments he also needs his father. When Ezra blames Maggie for keeping Malcolm out of his life for seven years, she changes her mind about letting Malcolm stay there that weekend. Spencer and Aria discuss Mona between classes. They know Hanna wants to believe she confessed for the right reasons, but Spencer knows Mona can easily twist it around and make it seem like they forced her to do it. Mona could also try to pin Wilden's murder on the girls since she has the photo of them tampering with his car. Aria shows Spencer Emily's birthday gift - a framed photo of Paige and Emily. Then the girls come across Jenna and Shana having a hushed conversation about Alison. Jenna says "they know I'm hiding something," that she should have told the police about Alison, and also that it's "too dangerous not to say anything at this point." Shana asks to give her a little more time to figure out where "she" is. Jenna expresses her anxiety about losing her sight again, and Shana says that she won't leave her side until she takes her back to Philadelphia the next morning. Veronica and Ashley walk into the Marin house, to a waiting, ecstatic Hanna. Someone has anonymously posted her bail. They think it was Tom's way of getting around Isabel. Hanna welcomes her mother home with all of her favorite foods. Ashley's new ankle monitor beeps and Veronica explains that Ashley cannot leave the house except for acourt date or medical appointment, and that alcohol is prohibited while she is on house arrest. They thank Veronica and she leaves. Hanna plans to call her dad later to thank him for posting Ashley's bail. At Paige's aunt's lake house, Aria and Spencer are helping Paige set up for the party. Spencer tells Aria that Toby found out that the number linked with Nigel Wright is associated to an empty apartment in New York City. The landlord could not leave him the name of the girl who rented it out, but left a forwarding address leading to a PO box in Philly. Paige tells the girls that she promised to invite the swim team excluding Shana like they wanted, but Spencer changes her plans, telling Paige to invite Shana since her and Jenna have to be hand-in-hand until the next morning, when Jenna leaves. Ezra talks to Veronica about suing Maggie for uprooting Malcolm from his life to move to Seattle. She says that she knows someone who can help him out, but it won't be easy because Ezra isn't listed as Malcolm's father on his birth certificate. Also, it will cost time, money, and emotional strain on Ezra and Maggie. The guests arrive at Paige's aunt's lake house for Emily's surprise birthday party. Aria sees Jake with another girl and gets jealous. The guests hide as Emily arrives at the house. Emily is disappointed with Paige for not telling the trainer about her injury. The guests jump out of their hiding places and yell surprise at that moment. Ted visits Ashley for a date. Mona, who is in her room packing, calls Hanna to check if her mom got out of jail. She says "You're welcome". Emily goes outside to sit by the lake, upset about her troubles with her injured shoulder, not being able to swim and college. Paige joins her, and says she left out the fact that Emily was injured to the trainer because she wanted to make sure she met with him. She says that she knows how badly Emily wants to swim, but Emily says, "or how badly you want me to swim?" Paige starts crying because she wants Emily to go to Stanford with her. Emily cries too and says that they have to face that they're not going to be together next year. Shana arrives at the party with Jenna, who is unhappy about being there. Shana says that she's just there to talk to her swim coach. Jake confronts Aria (while she is looking to confront Jenna about Alison) about lying about having plans that night so she wouldn't have to invite him. She says that it slipped her mind. She asks about his date and Jake asks her if she's jealous, to which Aria says that she's not since they're not dating. Aria finds Jenna and Shana and asks her to be alone. She wants to know what they were saying about Alison since "Ali was my best friend". Jenna says that she doesn't have to tell them anything. Ted tells Ashley that he knows she didn't kill Wilden. Everyone has their limits. He tells her not to run, as he has a lot riding on her. Back at the party, Aria finds Emily and asks where Spencer is. They go outside and find Jake. Aria stops to talk to him while Emily goes ahead. She a body floating face-down in the lake and screams "Spencer!" However, when she flips the body over, it's Jenna. Emily gets her out of the water while the guests gather around them. Jenna gets taken away in an ambulance. Emily says that she thinks someone hit her, as there was blood on the back of her head. Emily informs Hanna of Jenna's situation. Ashley comes into the room and tells her that it was Ted who posted the bail money, not her dad. Emily tells Paige that she thinks someone wanted to make sure that Jenna never told what she knew about Alison. Jake and Aria reconcile, his date being just a friend. He finally realizes how rocky Aria's life is right now, and says that he could guide her. They kiss. Spencer rushes to the hospital and asks Shana if Toby is there, which he is, with his parents. Jenna is still unconscious. Spencer asks who did this to Jenna. Shana says that "All I know is that nothing good ever comes from being around you four.” Spencer asks if it was Ali, to which Shana states that she's dead. Spencer yells "Then who is Jenna so afraid of?" Shana replies, "Cece Drake." Mona is back in Radley. She smiles ominously and touches her old desk. Red Coat stands outside of the DiLaurentis house. She waits until the bedroom light upstairs goes off, then heads under of the porch and removes the panel to below the house. The last scene shows a fallen wine bottle and a spill. "A" stands it beside a wine glass and plays a piece on the piano. "A" takes the sheet music, titled "Any Time", and puts it into an envelope. The other side is labeled "Toby Cavanaugh". Notes *Ashley is released from jail, but she seems to be under house arrest. (Ted provided the bail money) *Maggie might be moving to Washington for a job, and consequently taking Malcolm with her much to Ezra's dismay. *Ezra might be suing Maggie for custody for Malcolm. However, he must gain some parental rights first. *Jenna's operation wasn't successful. *Mona is back in Radley. *Red Coat is staying, living or accessing under the DiLaurentis house. *Jenna is in hospital, unconscious, after being attacked at the lakehouse. Title and Background The phrase "into the deep" usually refers to getting into a bad situation. It actually refers to Jenna Marshalls almost drowning at a party. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Aeriel Miranda as Shana *Kamar de los Reyes as Dominic Russo *Edward Kerr as Ted Wilson *Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Cutler *TBA as Kim Trivia *Some fans think that this episode is a pun to the famous Adele song Rolling ''In The Deep. * The table read was on June 5, 2013. * Prep for this episode was on June 6, 2013. * Filming began on June 11, 2013 and ended on June 19, 2013. * Tammin shot that scene of Jenna in the water at 4am, being pregnant, and was a trooper. Memorable Quotes Gallery PLLS04E09-01.jpg PLLS04E09-02.jpg PLLS04E09-03.jpg PLLS04E09-04.jpg PLLS04E09-05.jpg PLLS04E09-06.jpg PLLS04E09-07.jpg PLLS04E09-08.jpg pretty-little-liars-clip-a-revealing-conversation_450x254.jpg ITTD 3.jpg ITTD 2.png ITTD.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4